Assassin's Creed: Back to China
by CupNoodleSoup
Summary: It had been 5 years since Shao Jun had left back for China after seeking advice from the Master Assassin known as Ezio Auditore. 5 long years of hardship and fighting. 5 years since she brang the Assassin's back to power in China, and lost it all again. Based after the events of the Assassin's Creed Revelations sequel movie, AC: Embers.


Shao Jun ran along the streets of Canton, evading the projectiles being thrown at her. One of the bullets scraped her arm, tearing the throwing needles right out of  
they're sheaths. "Shit!" she yelled out, knowing without her needles she wouldn't be able to fight back while maintaining a distance. As she was running, she made a left.  
Then things started going wrong. She ran face-first into a wall, all the while with Imperial Guards behind her. Preparing for the worst, she pulled her katana off her back, and lunged.

* * *

The rest was all a blur. Shao let her Assassin side come out, slashing her foes, aiming then brutally running through the open spots in the armor, and finishing off  
the guards with her hidden foot-blades. Of course, luck always has to run dry. Shao forgot one guard, who approached her slowly, drawing out his sword, and raising it  
high above his head, then...

* * *

THUNK! Shao turned around to find a bleeding guard, a sword through the little armor crack conveniently located near his chest. The Imperial dropped to the stone floor,  
the light fading out of his eyes as he died. Shao didn't notice though. She was too busy gawking at her savior. A man, around the age of 23, well built and obviously  
trained in swordsmanship aprroached her. He held out his hand to Shao. She gladly accepted it."Lei ho mah?" (How are you?) the man asked as he helped her up. "Are you kidding me?  
I just fought like 20 guards, had to evade their weapons, and on top of that was nearly just killed!" The man laughed. "so you're good then?" Shao grinned, "Yeah."

* * *

"Would you kindly follow me? I have a safehouse of sorts nearby and no offense, you look like your robes were trampled on then covered with mud."  
Shao thought about it. She could follow him but that meant risking getting captured, especially if he was a Templar. Her heart overpowered her logic. Hell, this guy  
just saved my life! Now he's offering a place to restock on supplies! Why not? "Of course. Thank you." The man smiled. "No problem. By the way, I'm He Yin, but you can  
call me Yin. And your name?" "Shao. Shao Jun."

* * *

As Shao got closer to the safehouse, she saw how well concealed it was. Nobody would ever hae noticed it if it wasn't pointed out. Cleverly hidden in betwween two shady looking  
buildings, it was perfect if you wanted to hide from guards or even plan the Emperor's downfall. She about this as she entered the safehouse. Somehow it looked...  
familiar. There were quite a few people in the safehouse, all dressed in robes similar to hers. There were weapon cases  
everywhere too, displaying a couple of weapons she DEFINITELY would've stolen if this was a museum. "Wow, this is amazing!" she said to Yin. Yin grinned again. "Well it's  
not JUST a safehouse, you know. It's also a...base of operations of sorts for our orginization." Shao hesatated. What if they really are Templars? she thought. If they  
are, I should seriously consider getting the hell ou- before she could finish thinking that, Yin dragged her into a room. "Here. You can rest in this room until you get  
better. Food and drink will be delivered to you shortly. Yin threw his trademark grin again. "get better soon, okay? I saw you in action. If you heal faster, we can try  
to recruit you faster. That is, if you're interested in what we do." "What is it that you do anyway?" Shao inquired. "Well we-" Yin was cut off by a tray coming in the room  
with food and drink. "I'll explain later. For now, just get better." He walked out of the room with the person who delivered the tray.

* * *

Shao went over to the mirror and  
looked at herself. Even after 5 years, at the age of 22 Shao still looked more or less the same. 5"6" with black hair that dropped down below her neck, hazel eyes, slightly tan skin.  
She looked at her Assassin robes from the old days. Plain black with a blue sash and red trim. It also sufficed to say it was tattered and beaten from years of wear. I have to visit a tailor soon,  
she thought. She checked her weapons. All in good shape, besides one of the bracers that carried the throwing needles. She'd get that fixed later. Without anything else  
to check up on, she got into the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**Welp, that's it for now. This is my first time writing a fanfic, so go easy on me please. If you liked it and/or wanna see more, review! Otherwise I'll assume you all think it's boring :( Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
